pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimikyu
/ |dexgalar=301 |type=Ghost |type2=Fairy |species=Disguise Pokémon |ability=Disguise |ndexprev=Togedemaru |ndex=778 |ndexnext=Bruxish |imheight=0'08" |metheight=0.2 m |imweight=1.5 lbs. |metweight=0.7 kg |male=50 |color=Yellow |egg1=Amorphous |body=02 }} is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology The "body" of Mimikyu has been designed to look like Pikachu. The overall structure of the disguise does resemble Pikachu, but the skin is a grayish-beige color instead of yellow. Its "tail" is made of wood and has a grayish-brown color. The disguise's "face" only consists of poorly drawn eyes, cheeks, and a swiggy mouth. Two holes appear in the body of the costume, which are the actual eyes of Mimikyu. Underneath the cloth appears to be a black shadowy mass, but it is unknown what it looks like in full. In actuality, Mimikyu is only approximately the size of its disguise’s torso, as there appears to be nothing inside of the rag's head. Behavior Apparently, about 20 years ago, it was said that Pikachu is more popular than it, so it dressed up like Pikachu in order to it become more popular among trainers. In the case of one notable Mimikyu in the anime, it has been shown to harbor an immense, psychopathic hatred toward Pikachu. This may not be the case for all Mimikyu however, and it is likely that different Mimikyu have different attitudes toward Pikachu. Characteristics Mimikyu is said to be a cursed being, and those who have seen under its rag have all died painfully out of fright. In one instance in the anime, Meowth saw its true form after it removed its rag underwater, which caused his soul to leave his body temporarily, leaving him in a catatonic state. However, Mimikyu means no actual harm, and in fact only wants to make friends with humans. As such, it hides its true form under a costume representing what people loved the most; Pikachu, though when attacked, it will show one or both of its claws that hide underneath the cloth it wears and strike back. Game data Locations Pokédex entries Stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |[[Covet]]|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Drain Punch|Fighting|Physical|75|100|10}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5}} |Magic Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |[[Snatch]]|Dark|Status|—|—|10}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |[[Spite]]|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |[[Telekinesis]]|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |[[Trick]]|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} Sprites Appearances Anime Jessie caught a Mimikyu briefly after Team Rocket arrived to Alola. It has a horribly strong hatred on Pikachu and will do anything to destroy him. *Mimikins Trivia *In the anime, Meowth has witnessed the true form of Mimikyu, showing it to be an amorphous darkness with a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Both times Meowth 'died' temporarily but was later revived. *The quote in which "20 years ago, Mimikyu got jealous of Pikachu and created its costume" may be a reference to when Pokémon Sun and Moon were released 20 years from Pokémon Red and Green's release. *Mimikyu is the only / -type Pokémon. *Totem Mimikyu is the only Totem Pokémon that is not exclusive to Ultra Sun or Ultra Moon. *According to official pieces of merchandise, Mimikyu's head does not count as part of the body and only its lower body counts as the height. *In Super Smash Bros., Mimikyu is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Let's Snuggle Forever. *Mimikyu is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Origin Mimikyu is based on a badly-made Pikachu doll. It may also be based on ghost costumes made from a white sheet with eye-holes. Its true form is based on Legends about darkness clouds that make people vanish / die. It could also be based off of the Bugul Noz, a kind and gentle fairy that was lonely due to its ugly state. Etymology Mimikyu's name may be based on the words "''mimic you" and meikyuu (mystery). It may also be based on the Japanese onomatopoeia for squeaking (kyukyu). Names in other languages *'English': Mimikyu *'Japanese: ': ミミッキュ Mimikkyu *'Chinese': 謎擬Ｑ *'French': Mimiqui Gallery Mimikyu_anime.png 778Mimikyu Dream.png 778Mimikyu Dream 2.png 778Mimikyu_Busted_Dream.png|Busted Form 778Mimikyu-Shiny.png 778Mimikyu Detective Pikachu.png 778Mimikyu Disguised Pokémon HOME.png 778Mimikyu Busted Pokémon HOME.png Mimikyu Pokken Tournament DX.png 778Mimikyu Pokemon Rumble Rush.png mimikyu concept art.jpg|Concept art Mimikyu Concept art.jpg|Concept art 2 MimikyuLineSticker1.png MimikyuLineSticker2.png MimikyuLineSticker3.png MimikyuSprite.png MimikyuBustedSprite.png ShinyMimikyuSprite.png SSBUMimikyu.png fr:Mimiqui Category:Totem Pokémon